Lorelei
by Ame-Leah
Summary: Granny who loved to tell the stories inspired them to become pirates, opening their arms and smiling wide at the adventure. What they didn't know though, was that the stories would have greater influence on their life than they should have. And not only theirs. / AU, T for language and suggestive themes. Introduction finished, the main story has started!
1. Prologue - Beloved granny

_Thanks for beta-ing it for me, Stephy :)_

_Dedicated to Cherry, who reminded me of this idea (unknowingly, but still :P)_

* * *

Sky was slowly turning peachy pink outside, and the warm light of setting sun filled big common-room in the orphanage, as children slowly stopped screaming and running around, pulling each other hair and do this thing that they oddly considered fun. Kids surrounded old lady, who just wobbled into the room, sat in rocking chair and covered herself in blankets. She was their favourite storyteller - she knew every single legend that existed.

"Granny Mavis, tell us about pirates today!" Black haired boy cheered. Blonde girl, looking about seven years old, pouted.

"We heard about pirates yesterday! Tell us about maidens!"

"Pirates!"

"Maidens!"

Old woman chuckled. She loved those children, they were like her own grandchildren. Although she didn't have any of her own, those orphans in the town of Acalypha treated her like family.

"Layla, Macau, don't argue. You're making granny tired." A Boy older than others, in fact he looked as if he was going to be leaving the orphanage soon.

"Thank you, Makarov. You know, children, there was a maiden once..." she began her story. Boys whined, not wanting to hear about some boring girls, but they quickly changed their minds. "Her name was Lorelei. She was very beautiful, and broke many hearts. But finally she did fall in love. He was young boy, who was sailing with pirates."

Now, it got interesting for everyone, and kids gathered closer, to hear granny better, as she continued.

"Unfortunately for Lorelei, the boy - even if he liked her - left her with broken heart when he left with his crew. She cried, cursing pirates for taking her love away from her. It evolved to hate, eventually, and she began to blame them for every bad thing. Soon, broken-hearted, she threw herself off the cliff, not wanting to live without this boy."

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" blonde girl interrupted, tears filling her eyes. Mavis smiled at her.

"Don't cry, my child. When Lorelei died, the mighty Sea King, who hated pirates for dirtying his beautiful castle with blood and wrecks of the ship, made a deal with her. He offered her life as a beautiful mermaid who controlled the water. In exchange, he made her promise that she would lure and drown every pirate ship she could, and she gladly agreed to this, thinking that it will soothe her pain."

"NOOOOO, SHE'S AWFUL!" This time, it was the boy who couldn't resist.

"Is she?" Mavis smiled again. "I leave this for you to decide. But try thinking what would you do, if you were in her place, sweet pea. And now, my children, I will go to sleep, as I am very tired."

"Good night, granny~" kids said in unison, when Makarov helped her stand up and go to her room.

Children crawled into their rooms and beds, all thinking about the story, with different thoughts on the legend - ones admiring Lorelei, others hating her deeply. Yet, every single one of them smiled before falling asleep.

Mavis sure was the greatest storyteller.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. R&amp;R :)_**


	2. 1- Love and lucky and a bit of ale

_I'll never again do something this suggestive, I swear. I just had to put Lucy in somehow..._

_Oh god that sounds bad. XD_

_For Cherry and Bluey! Thanks for your support. And, Stephy, thank you for beta-ing, as always. I love you all guys._

_Theme song for the chapter - **Fifteen men on the dead's man chest**, of course, as it had started it all._

* * *

The "Love and Lucky" bar in Acalypha was louder than usual, as the pirate ship docked in the haven today. Who would've known that there would actually be a city where pirates were so welcome? Well, now the citizens of Acalypha did.

It all started with the orphanage. There was a granny some time ago, who inspired the children with amazing stories about pirates, maidens, mermaids and other sea creatures. The children loved those stories.

But granny was really old - they didn't even know how old she exactly was - so she died eventually. She had a beautiful funeral, and the kids were very sad.

One of them, who actually left orphanage some time before, wanted to cheer them up. So he came up with an idea - idea of sailing and telling their granny new stories every time they went back. And children were delighted.

This kid was named Makarov Dreyar, and was now actually one of the most famous pirates around the globe, captain of Fairy Tail pirates. His adventures were just as famous as himself. You wouldn't tell he was so young. He looked at least fifty, while being twenty five. It was all because of his bad luck. When he first joined a crew as a cabin boy, the ship fell in a weird storm. They landed on a strange island, and they spent over twenty four years in there, lured by the beautiful girls that lived in there - which later came out to be mermaids in disguise in most part, and actual human woman, kidnapped by those mermaids in lesser. He had a son then, and when they had finally managed to break out, he took Ivan with him - only to find out that the time flow on that island has changed, and they were absent from the world for like, two weeks. When he returned to Acalypha, only the kids recognized him. Some of them decided to join Makarov in his further adventures, which never ended. That gave birth to the Fairy Tail crew (the name was in the honour of Mavis, because she always asked them if fairies do really have the tails, and no one could answer).

But now, it wasn't Makarov's crew who returned. It actually was the second crew from the orphanage, Starry King's Pirates. You could ask about why they split and weren't travelling together, and the answer was really simple - the captain of the second crew was the cause. To be exact, Layla Star, blonde girl who had always argued with Macau Conbolt, the lieutenant in Fairy Tail. No one wanted to see them near each other, not mentioning them spending time on ONE ship, for MONTHS. This would be unbearable and the crew will soon be left with only the two and Makarov and Wakaba, who were miraculously able to ignore always-arguing pair. Still, awkwardly enough for pirates, one crew was friends with another (as long as Layla and Macau weren't in the same room, that is).

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_  
_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_  
_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_  
_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

A pretty barmaid squealed as she was pulled onto one of the pirates lap. The others loudly sang, when he clapped her butt.

The blonde bartender sighed, calling them to stop, even though he knew it wouldn't really work. A young woman sitting in front of him, with her mug empty and cheeks slightly flushed, laughed loud.

"Sorry for them, they haven't seen woman's ass in few months. HEY, IDIOTS, DON'T MAKE POOR GIRL EMBARASSED OR YOU'LL BE DAMNED!"

The guy instantly let go of barmaid, who served rest of the drinks.

"Really, they listen to you, and won't listen to me? You're a thing, missy." Man laughed at her, when she smiled mischievously.

"You're new here, aren't you? I didn't see you last time I was here." He nodded, getting her mug of ale. "I'm their fuckin' captain, you moron." Her tone changed to serious one, and he looked at her, unimpressed. Really, every single one of them could claim to be their captain.

"And why should I believe you? You might be as well their whore who can easily tell which of them has smaller one and embarrass every single one" he shrugged, wiping glass.

All the sounds were replaced by silence in one second, as everyone stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just call Layla Star a whore?

He gulped, noticing his situation. Okay, he could die, he just offended a whole bunch of pirates, and their possible captain, judging from reactions.

The girl checked him out, her intense gaze piercing him through. Everyone watched her quietly, some even forgetting to breathe and drink. Bartender began to feel very, very uncomfortable, with her sight tracing every little detail on his face and body, and rest of the pirates, slowly pulling their swords out, waiting for her reaction...  
Which, surprisingly for all of them, was a burst of loud, uncontrolled laughter.

"You've got some balls, to actually call me a whore." She smirked mischievously at him. "Didn't I tell you they haven't seen woman's butt in ages? Well, months actually, but still, point remains the same. You're in a trouble, moron." Bartender observed their surroundings, and thought that she indeed was the captain on their ship. Otherwise they wouldn't be preparing their swords to chop off his head, wouldn't they?

The woman caught his attention again pretty quickly, though, slamming the already empty mug on the counter. (Didn't he just fill it like a minute ago, before he offended her?)

"But you know what? I like you, even though you've got smaller one than any other guy in here."

A drunken pirate laughed at her comment, hiccupped, and then began to sing again.

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

The rest joined him quickly, when they noticed lack of actual danger upon them.

"By the way, name's Layla." The blonde smirked at him again, knowing she hit his weak spot by the look on his face. It was some kind of ultimate hit on every man's pride, and she learned that long time ago. He quickly reflected himself, though. He didn't want to lose to that missy, did he? So, he smirked at her, just like she just smirked at him.

"Jude. And you know... why don't you find out yourself who's the biggest? Me, or them?"

Blonde woman raised a brow. So that's how he wanted to play?

"Probably me, moron." He chuckled, refilling her mug.

"Care to show me, or you're too afraid to lose, missy?" Layla looked at him. He caught her interest even before, and he kinda turned her on with those comments. So, she grinned at him.

She was a pirate, and was doing what she wanted to do. And tonight, she wanted this cocky bartender to yell.

"You better get yourself a room, cause I'm feeling loud today~" She drank the ale in one swig, just to join her crew after few seconds. Jude's eyes followed her, as she sat in one of the sailors lap, and began to sing.

What was weird, her voice, even if she was drunk already, sounded like an angel's.

_Fifteen men of the whole ship's list_  
_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_  
_Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!_  
_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_  
_The skipper lay with his nob in gore_  
_Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore_  
_And the scullion he was stabbed times four_  
_And there they lay, and the soggy skies_  
_Dripped down in up-staring eyes_  
_In murk sunset and foul sunrise_  
_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R :)_**

**_[edit] omg i uploaded wrong version, with Stephy's comments instead of mine fixes, i'm feeling dumb now =3='_**


	3. 2 - What to do with a drunken pirate?

_._

_As always thank You for beta-ing, Stephy!_

_Theme song for the chapter - __**Drunken Sailor**__ (Irish Rovers cover is amazing, check it out! XD)_

_It'll not be a long time and we'll get to the main story and characters! :3_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Layla yawned and stretched, as the sunlight has danced on her nose. She wasn't a heavy sleeper, so it was enough to wake her up.

It was good for a captain, because no one ever succeeded in surprising her in her sleep. And some had tried to do it, believe it or not. Only once in their lifespan, though.

She lifted blonde man's arm from her waist and got up. Quietly whistling The Drunken Sailor's melody, she pulled on her shirt, pants, and tied her corset over it. Her hair was in mess, so she ran her fingers through it few times, not wanting to use the brush that was lying on the dressing table. She knew well that there were probably lice all over it, as it often was in the pubs. And she hated lice. So, she made a messy bun out of her golden locks, hiding it in her hairnet. The man groaned, as she opened the squeaky door, waking him up. Layla giggled, turning her head to him for the last time this morning.

"I guess I'll have to take back what I said yesterday, Jude Heartfilia. You might not have the smallest one in there."

He looked at her, half-sleeping, and yawned.

"And you surely are a thing, Layla Star..." he was mumbling, but she heard him well anyways. His head hit the pillow, and the door squeaked again as she left the room.

When she headed downstairs, she looked at her wasted crew, laying all around the pub. She sighed, watching as Caprico, her lieutentant, was sleeping while still sitting by the table, his head laying on it, drool making its path on his beard. Others preferred the comfy floor - and women boobs and asses.

Blonde woman kicked a man who captured one of the girls. She somehow managed to fall asleep, but the fear was still painted on her face. Layla woke her up delicately, and asked for help with waking rest of girls tangled in her crew members' arms. Stench of half-digested alcohol and vomit itched her nose more than ever, but she brushed it off. It probably was because of the fact that she drank too much ale herself last night.

When the girls were all up, and the pirates still snored, Layla excused them for few minutes, but asked to prepare big amount of buckets with water for some reason, known only to herself.

She strolled trough the alleys that were only slowly waking up. Few kids raced with buckets, to get the water to their homes - and she noticed some of them were familiar.

"Layla! Hello!" she heard a boy scream, and she chuckled, waving at him. He was one of the orphans, younger than herself, she believed his name was Tono.

"Hey there!" She answered with warm smile. She was always welcome at the orphanage, but this wasn't her goal right now. In fact she had just reached it.

And so she kneeled in front of the beautiful marble grave that she and Makarov had funded not so long ago.

"Hello, granny. I missed you! I've got few things to tell you, you know?" smile graced her lips while she touched cold stone, as if it was the gentle hand that used to ruffle her hair. "Those idiots are sleeping in the pub, and I'm gonna wake them up with verve. I just wanted to see you first. You know, when we left last time, we were lured by some mermaids. Fortunately, I managed to deaden their singing before it was too late, but my stupid crew almost got us there. To think I could end up like Makarov... I'd look horrible if I was to grow old!" she stated with disgust, but smiled again after few seconds. "Then we fought some assholes, as always, and managed to gather some gold from them. But they were attacking us first, don't worry, we're still innocent!" she assured, as if Mavis was to scold her.

"Are we..? Granny?"

Her voice weakened, as her eyes fogged up with tears, that she had immediately blinked away. She sometimes wondered, if what they were doing made them bad people. It was true that her crew didn't attack anyone, and focused more on adventures. But they were more and more struggling to fight every time they saw another pirate flag... and she was, too. That horrified her.

Layla shook her head, and smiled again, though not as brightly as before.

"Oh, it'll get late, and I don't want those idiots to wake up on their own, granny. They'll probably come to see you, too, but we're departing tonight. I'll come to tell you my adventures next time! I miss your stories." She stood up, smiling, but inside, she felt like crying. She refused to cry, though. There still was something she needed to do.

She didn't want those idiots to wake up on their own, did she?

So, she hurried back, and the girls already prepared what she asked. She took one of the buckets, showing barmaids to do the same. The ice cold water landed at her crew, and the captain girl began yelling.

"WAKE UP, YOU ASSHOLES, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

It wasn't even two seconds before all of them stood at attention, saluting. She and the girls burst out laughing. Her subordinates slowly began understanding what she did, when blonde wiped tears of joy from her eyes. "Now, clean this up, you don't want these cuties to dirty their hands with your vomit, don't you?! And move your asses, we're departing in the evening, you all need to gather your supplies!" she commanded, and even if they were frustrated with their captain, they didn't say a word of objection.

Scorpio, knowing what will make them work better, began singing again.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_  
_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_  
_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_  
_Early in the morning_

When he finished first verse, the rest burst out with hoarse voices.

_Way hay and up she rises_  
_Way hay and up she rises_  
_Way hay and up she rises_  
_Early in the morning_

The blonde chuckled and flashed a grin at the owner, who just stepped downstairs from his room, woken up by all the noise she had made. "Sorry for them, they'll clean this place up. Here, for your yesterday's services, I hope it'll be enough." She threw a bag that jingled in the air, and the fatty caught it. He nodded his head, smiling.

"It's always pleasure to play your host, Layla." She bowed her head, not wanting to point out the fact that he liked her money, not her. Screw the pubs owners was her motto, she didn't know what in the world could happen next time they'd be here if she offended him now. The cause of poison in their rum didn't really sound all that great, did it?

She went out of bar after telling Caprico something under her breath and flashing a look at the crew. The doors shut after her the exact same moment the other blonde person entered the pub, going down the stairs.

Jude found himself in the center of the mess that the girl caused not so long ago. Her golden hair was not seen, though. One of her men looked at bartender and smirked, but said nothing. Jude shrugged it off, and stood behind the bar, not wanting to be yelled at by the owner as he did last night.

The ruckus quieted slowly, as the pirates finally managed to clean the floor and tables and left the place, going somewhere he didn't know. The owner went to buy the ale from merchants on the market (no wonder why, as all of it went out yesterday), and the barmaids went to patch themselves up. So, Jude was left alone, with no customers at all, wiping the bar while thinking.

His mind drifted to the woman. He wondered where she was right now, as the last time he's seen her was when she left the room. Of course he heard her yelling, but it seemed that she left.

She was interesting. He never saw a girl like her before, and he had met a lot of them. She was doing and getting what she wanted, acting like there were only today for her to live. She was loud and cheerful, and definitely passionate. She reminded him of the sun.

* * *

_Basically, anyone can throw me a shantie about departing? Need that desperately to write next chapter. By the way, be as nice and check the poll in my profile, I'll be grateful, as I need your opinion. XD_

_R&amp;R!_


	4. 3-You shall not trust men with your ship

_._

_I'm very sorry for the delay - unfortunately I had no idea for the theme song at first, and when I found it, I fell a bit sick, so it was hard on me. Beta-reader had more work to do with this one, too... So yeah, basically, I just got my fixes and applied them and am immediately publishing this long cutie._

_We're getting to the main plot slowly ~_

_Thank you Stephy for beta-ing once again. :3_

_Song themes - first is **Spanish Ladies** (from Assasin's Creed - Black Flag), and the second - **My Jolly Sailor Bold**, mermaid's song from Pirates of the _Caribbean: _On Stranger Tides___

___Enjoy the chapter! ___

* * *

_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies,_

_Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain;_

_For we've received orders for to sail for old England_

_And we may never see you fair ladies again._

The pirates tensed ropes while singing the song loudly. Their time here was up; they needed to leave Acalypha once again, so they sung rhythmically, while preparing to depart. Layla Heart yelled commands once in a while, rest of time strolling along the deck with Caprico, checking if everything was alright.

They managed to refill their supplies (like every time they've been here - people in the town loved them; two pirate crews was the thing that made this place prosperous - tourists were coming and going, just to see the famous orphanage, granny's grave, and - with a bit of luck - one of the crews itself.) Now, they didn't usually came to any town and party like that - they had few places to gather new supplies, cure their hurt ones, or even sit in some dirty pub, but they always were observed by the guards and couldn't even scream, not to be arrested. They weren't like those crews whose members portraits hung in every city, with few zeroes behind the first digit in their rewards, so they were untouchable if they didn't cause any ruckus, but still, the guards didn't need much reasons to pack them to jail. This was different though; this was their hometown, and the guards would be torn to pieces by the people if they tried to pick a fight with either Starry King, or Fairy Tail pirates. Not that the pirates did something bad - they only partied. A bit.

Layla observed as her crew attached the ropes, feeling nervous.

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas_

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues._

The song continued, and Layla felt more and more uneasy. Why though? She didn't know herself. She did everything she wanted in here already, and yet she felt like it was really bad idea to depart now. She bit her lip, looking at the crowd – people always lined up and listened to their songs, watched their preparations, and waved them goodbye. Often they threw some gifts on the deck – although their magazines were full – like kids giving them chocolate, their favourite baker throwing some sweet buns for the day, or little girls offering the captain flowers. She loved children and was delighted every time they got her something.

Some squeal caught her attention, and as she looked through the crowd, little girl waved her, sitting on the shoulders of some man. She was one of the orphans, she noticed; Cana if she remembered correctly. Girl threw her a wreath, and just as Layla caught it, she squealed in delight. Blonde woman smiled at the cute girl, and put it on her head, mouthing "Thank you", as she didn't want to disturb the song. Town people loved their singing.

_We hove our ship to with the wind from sou'west, boys_

_We hove our ship to, deep soundings to take;_

_'Twas forty-five fathoms,with a white sandy bottom,_

_So we squared our main yard and up channel did steer_

She quickly turned her head away, embarrassed, just as she saw who was holding the girl. Blonde man chuckled, when she blushed a bit; no one else seemed to notice. He threw a single white rose to the deck, and Layla picked it up, but still, didn't look at him at all.

She glanced at the sails and then at her lieutenant, who nodded.

"OKAY, BOYS! LET'S GET THIS GIRL MOVING, THE ADVENTURE AWAITS!" she yelled at her boys, as always referring to their ship as "her" (What? She needed some lady's company. She liked to complain to it at the crew a bit... okay she did it most of the time).

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" from every single one of them was a response to her order.

"AWAIT OUR RETURN, ACALYPHA!" she turned around, and waved at the people, who began to cheer, wave, and scream their goodbyes. The anchor rose, and the rovers began their work at loud "ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO!" and the sound of drum.  
The boat slowly began to move, and soon the wind helped the sailors, being too light to carry the boat by the shore. The song began to fade at the town of Acalypha, as the pirate ship faded in the light of setting sun. Layla didn't look back; if she did, she knew she might've jump off the ship and stayed there forever, and she was afraid of that.

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas_

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues._

_Now let ev'ry man drink off his full bumper,_

_And let ev'ry man drink off his full glass;_

_We'll drink and be jolly and drown melancholy,_

_And here's to the health of each true-hearted lass_

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas_

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues..._

* * *

_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH._

Caprico looked at his captain, worried.

Layla Star was definitely not okay.

Since they departed from Acalypha two months ago, she's been acting weird – for example, she'd randomly scream at deck hands who weren't cleaning the deck now... few minutes after they did it perfectly. Or she'd yell at the crew at the dinner (she'd never interrupt their meal before) and get foggy eyes at random jokes. She grew paler, her eyes and hair lost their shine, and she seemed to be skinnier than before they had left home. And now... this.

_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH._

Even if the crew didn't suspect a thing by this time (and lieutenant was sure most of them did), now even the stupidest of them, Taurus would notice that something's off. Because Layla Star didn't just throw up in some weak storm.

Sure, she had been nauseous sometimes when the waves were... extreme. Everyone had. But she survived through much worse winds than now.

She lifted herself, not wanting to fall off the side of the ship, and spited in the ocean.

"Must've had something bad... Watch out for those eggs!" she yelled, and began commanding again. The storm wasn't that bad, and they've had experienced crew, so she didn't really have to – but Caprico knew that she was doing it to keep them calm about her state. She was well aware of how the morale would fall if she'd be weak.

Still, her skin was slightly green, and Caprico saw that she was on the edge. He began yelling commands himself. "You go rest, those eggs didn't do you any good, that's possibly food poisoning! Not getting them on this deck ever again!" he tried to outshout the loud wind, for all the pirates to hear him as well as herself. Layla nodded, grateful that he went with her bluff.

He had the same eggs she had eaten in the morning after all.

The storm didn't seem to go away; in fact, it was slowly intensifying. Soon, the crew began to feel nervous.

Without Layla it'd be hard, Caprico sighed at the thought. He'd have to manage this whole mess by himself...

* * *

It was hours already, and the situation got really bad. Layla slept; he did not want to wake her up as it'd mess the whole crew. Her state was even worse than the storm. He yelled commands, the sailors were in chaos, they were scared, tired, and did not know what to do. They've never faced a storm that bad.

And then, something's happened. Awkwardly, all his nervousness dissolved in the air. He looked around; the crew members seemed to calm down, too, and do their duties perfectly fine without him yelling at them. His head felt a bit dizzy, and he smiled; it was such a pleasant song to hear...

_Upon one summer's morning,_  
_I carefully did stray,_  
_Down by the Walls of Wapping,_  
_where I met a sailor gay,_

The song had calmed them all. The ocean seemed to calm down a little, too, though the wind still was strong and the waves were high. The island slowly appeared before them, inviting them to stop there and wait. The singing voice was so calming, so warm...

_Conversing with a youngng lass,_  
_who seem'd to be in pain,_  
_Saying, William, when you go,_  
_I fear you'll ne'er return again._

"DUMP THE ANCHOR!" He yelled as they reached the right place for the ship to stay.

Layla snapped the door of her cabin open, seconds after the whole ship stopped and woke her from her nap. First thing, she vomited again over the broadside. Second, she snapped out of it, and began to yell. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOTS?! WHO'S ANCHORING THE BOAT IN THE STORM?!"

And her eyes shot wide open, when she had heard the song.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_  
_I disdain all glittering gold,_  
_There is nothing can console me_  
_but my jolly sailor bold._

"Oh fuck. YOU IDIOOTS!" She began to curse, yell, do everything she could think of and was loud. She tried to drown out the singing, but it was too late.

The sailors began to throw themselves in the water, and she desperately did the same.

She was a woman, the siren wouldn't get her. And, she swore to the King of the Sea, this bitch wouldn't get her crew either. Or she wouldn't be named Layla Star.

What was weird, the song was coming from the island, not the sea. Usually the mermaids would be on the open sea, or rocky sandbanks, definitely not islands...

_His hair it hangs in ringlets,_  
_his eyes as black as coal,_  
_My happiness attend him_  
_wherever he may go,_

She followed her crew, trying to slap them, hold them, yell at them, do anything; nothing worked. They all, zombie-like, went to the depths of the forest. They walked, and walked, and the voice grew louder. Finally, they stopped, and Layla saw the spring.

It wasn't big, nor was it looking deep; but she knew it was. It had to be.

The sailors circled the water, calmly getting closer.

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall,_  
_I'll wander, weep and moan,_  
_All for my jolly sailor,_  
_until he sails home._

Oh no, that wouldn't happen. Not when she was around.

She pushed Caprico away, dived in the water, and the song stopped immediately.

Lieutenant snapped out of the trance first. Looking at the water, he knew what had happened immediately.

Thunderbolt hit the tree near them.

"FUCK! LAYLA!"

This seemed to work on the rest of the crew. All of them knew what had happened well. They screwed up, and were lured by mermaid. And she jumped in to save them.

Cancer wanted to jump in after his captain, but Caprico caught him.

"Stop it right now!"

"Get off me, you son of a bitch! I need to help her-"

"AND WHAT WILL YOU DO AGAINST A SIREN, YOU IDIOT?! NOBODY JUMP IN THIS SPRING, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Caprico yelled, getting his gun ready. It would be hopeless, and he didn't mean to lose any one of them. "I'll go. I'm the one responsible for this."

"And what will YOU do?" Cancer snapped. Caprico shrugged.

He didn't know.

"No, we're all staying here. No one moves. No one. The mermaids like women. They hate men. It could kill her if we'd jump in. She has a chance when she's alone."

Scorpio stood out. He might not be the lieutenant, but he knew what to do with mermaids. He lived through three attacks of the damn creatures. "We have to believe in her."

The storm was slowly dying out. They sat around the spring, praying to the King of the Sea to spare their captain.

Seconds passed, forming minutes, cumulating to hours. Storm had ended, and the clouds dispelled. Sunlight graced the trees and the surface of water, its reflexes dancing on their faces, and the silence replaced once loudly raging storm. If it wasn't for birds, and slight wind that was slowly shifting the branches, there would be no sound.

They stared at the water, getting more and more anxious with every passing moment.

It was way too long.

"Hey... What will we-"

As some deck hand began to speak, losing hope, the water started waving and foam up. Blonde hair emerged, then whole head, and rest of her body. She spit the water out, and her crew pulled her out. She coughed. She was soaked wet, and when she looked at Caprico, who was screaming, among the others, relieved she's okay, she looked bewildered and terrified, holding her stomach with both hands. She spit more of the liquid out, and with rough voice, she ordered. "Take me home".

Everyone fell dead silent, her coughing out and spiting the water around being the only voice besides the slow, warm wind. They stared at her in disbelief; Cancer was first to speak out.

"But, Makarov will be there by this time..." he started. Layla hated Macao, everyone knew that. She hissed.

"I don't care, take me home. I'll handle Macao. Fuck, I'll handle everything there. I'm not getting on this fucking again ship after you drop me."

They weren't happy to oblige, but eventually, they did.

* * *

Love and Lucky bar was filled with pirates again. This time though, it was Fairy Tail crew. They were even louder than Starry King's, but Jude didn't seem to care. He'd have to get used to it, he'll inherit the pub soon - the owner fell ill, and as he had no family, he said that if Jude buried him and got him tombstone, he'd give the place to him.

It was so loud inside, and the storm was crying outside, they didn't stand a chance to hear the loud people on the streets.

So, when the door sprung open, and the blonde woman appeared in the frame, her – slightly fatter? - figure basking in lightning, everyone fell dead silent and stared at her with shock.

"Find yourself a different face, Conbolt, or you'll never get laid!"

Makarov blinked, woken up from the trance.

"Layla?"

"YOU FAT COW, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Macao snapped, interrupting his captain and standing up.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME FAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Layla went in, and the rest of her crew followed.

"Yes I did! How many did you put on?!" He snickered at her, and she slapped him in the face.

It was rather playful slap, he knew that, but he wouldn't let it pass. He was about to give her back, but his hand was stopped by Caprico and Scorpio, as they caught him by his arms.

"You're not touching her now. Sorry lad" Caprico looked apologetic, and Macau stared at him, stunned. They've never, ever stopped him from hitting her. They knew that she'd only hit them, too. It was wrong, something was off-

"What's wrong, Layla?" He stood straight. The air somehow felt tense - he'd always call her by surname, and not her Christian name.

Shit, he hated her, but he knew her since they were, like, THREE. He'd want to keep his enemy safe, who else would he argue with?

She only smiled at him, and turned to the other captain in the pub. "Hey there, Makarov, long time no see!" She beamed, and hugged her friend. He hugged her back, and smiled, too. The rest of crews began their greetings - they were old friends, and they didn't get to see each other much often.

"What's so important so you risk arguing with our Macao, my dear Layla?" Makarov asked the girl, smiling. She patted her belly, and glanced over the bar, to see the bartender at his usual place, now staring at her as the rest of people there. But he was different than them. His look, full of admiration, but also a bit of fear, caused her to blush - not that anyone noticed. She never blushed crimson, just light pink, complimenting her cheeks so ladylike you'd never guess she was a pirate, the captain of them on top of it. She spoke, her eyes still linked with Jude's.

"Well, I've got a special gift from someone, and I need to take care of it. And you," she turned her head and faced Makarov again, before continuing "you, my dear friend, shall take care of the rest of my crew while I do so. I won't let them go without a decent captain after what had happened lately. I won't hand them off to mermaids, and you're the only captain beside me who can resist them."

Dead silence fell upon the pub once again at her statement.

* * *

_Basicaly - say goodbye to Layla and her crew, and brace yourselves - Summer's comming :D Yeah, we'll skip a bit in next chapter. A big bit, to be honest. No worries - everything will be explained. Just later._

_I wonder if when I'll write big bit more into the story, I should update two times a week. Uhh, depends on your feedback as well, as it keeps me motivated (and Stephy's amount of time plays its big part, but still)._

_By the way - do me a big favor and check poll on my profile, just so I know if I should write a thing or two, it'd be greatly appreciated!_

_Okay, done rambling, gonna get my beauty sleep and hit the test tomorrow morning (it's 1 A.M. but I don't care, okay, I needed to update this XD). Wish me luck, sweet peas!_


	5. 4- New beginnings and deckhands

_._

_Sorry it took me so long, I was super busy at first, and then just no motivation came to fix this._

_No theme song this time, too, because this will be something like a prologue to the next generation. _

_Say hullo to Natsu and enjoy!_

_Love you all._

_&amp;, as usual, Thank You to Stephy for beta-ing this (even if it was such a long time ago)_

* * *

_14 years later._

The ham hung over the drying racks, slowly moving because of the wind. A salmon haired boy, about fifteen years old, snuck there, watching the merchant carrefully. He was apparently making some big deal, because he didn't watch his back at all. Man talking with him was tall, his hair and moustache dark purple. Boy gulped, and reached to the meat. With his skilled hands, he untied the rope and as quietly as he could, he started backing out.

He heard the man who was buying meat chuckle, and speak something about the ham to the merchant. His heart skipped a bit. Not caring about being quiet anymore, he raced as fast as he could, away from the shop. The boy cursed his bad luck. This fucking richie, he didn't know how it was to starve on the streets... Holding his precious meal close to his chest, he bumped into someone, and muttered "sorry".

"Better be, squinty eyes."

Fuck his life. And fuck his pride.

"What did you call me..." He glared. The boy was about his age, a bit taller (to his utter displeasure), he had dark hair and ugly scar above his left eye. And, to pink haired boy's disgust, no shirt on. "...stripper?"

Dark haired boy looked down, to see his shirt gone, and cursed "Shit, when..."

When he looked back up, the boy was gone. Noticing the glimpse of purple in the crowd, he remembered about his meal, which he would lose, along with his head probably, if he was caught.

He jumped over a barrel in the dark alley, so narrow the barrel hid everything behind it - from both sides. He sat down on the pile of straw he managed to steal from stables some time ago (and it was beginning to rot, he noticed, so he needed to steal new portion of it). Boy took a penknife out of his pocket, and sliced a piece out of the ham.

"Meow."

"Hehe, I didn't forget about you, don't worry, Happy!"

He handed the piece of meat to the blue cat, and petted his head. It was his only companion in here. Or in life in general.

He was about to slice and chew on the meat himself, but it disappeared from his hands.

"Yuck, boy. You need to cook it first, you're not a fucking cat. You'll get sick."

The man from the meat shop sat on the barrel, and held the ham on his lap now. He grinned widely, and the boy gulped once again.

"I-" he started, but didn't know how to finish.

"I know, boy, don't worry. I paid for it. It's yours, just cook it before you eat. You looked like you'd swallow it without even bitting, so I took it away. We wouldn't want such a fine boy to fall sick, don't you think, Master?"

As he handed him the ham back, he looked over his shoulder, and made place on the barrel. A tiny, old man jumped on it, and sat beside him, smiling at pinky. Boy stared at him as well.

"You're small" he said before he bit his tongue. "Master's" eyebrow twitched.

"And you're dirty. You need a bath."

"I don't. I live here, I'll be dirty again soon."

Men looked at each other, and chuckled.

"No, you're not living here anymore. You owe me a big one for this, it's the best quality, you know." Purple haired man pointed at the ham. Boy's eyes widened at this. Now, he was in big, big trouble. They could do whatever they wanted with him. He knew that they could say that he stole the ham, and he'd be dropped dead as he stood (or sat at the moment), so he would have to listen, even if they made him be a manwhore or slave. He'd rather keep his head, so he would listen.

"You'll join us, you don't have a choice. Sorry lad, we need a new deck hand on Sea Fairy."

Boy held his breath. Only now he noticed.

They were wearing the armbands that were necessary to move around in the city. If you were a not-wanted pirate that's it.

He looked at them closely. The tiny man had a pirate hat with logo sewn on it. Fairy Tail pirates. Even he knew them, and that was a thing.

"What's your name, boy?" "Master" asked, as he analyzed their outfits.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Well, Natsu, welcome in the crew. But I really meant the bath. And go buy him some clothes before he'll step on our Fairy, Macao."

Boy didn't even have the time to answer, so he shouted for already leaving Master to hear: "Can I take Happy with me?!"

* * *

Natsu stared at two HUGE ships docked in the haven, flying under Fairy Tail's flag. Macau patted his back.

"That's Starry Queen, and that's Sea Fairy. You'll be making her deck pretty. Come on, you'll meet the crew, and eat your ham. Guess Mira did it already for you."

Instead of his torn up clothes, he now had alladin pants and a open waistcoat. He refused to let go of his scarf, but got it clean along with himself. Happy got dragged to the bath as well, but didn't really like it.

They entered the deck, and all the crew (he supposed that from both ships, not only one, because it was simply too much people, looked at them. There were younger and older than him, men and women. They all sat, every one of them holding a piece of meat and bread in hands, all smiling and joking. One woman was singing, to keep the others entertained. She had a kerchief that held her hair, and long, dirty blonde hair. The other woman accompanying her was looking like a lady, not a pirate, with her long, wavy white hair and long dress. Her younger replica sat there, too.

"Dumbasses and ladies, that's our new deck hand, Natsu! Be nice to him and remember that he needs time to get used to this mess" his companion joked. Everyone smiled at him, and went back to their conversations. He was grateful, knowing that he wouldn't even remember their names like that. Macau started to speak to him again, when he got interrupted - with rather rude yell.

"YOU!"

Natsu eyed the boy he met earlier. Only now he noticed the armband, which was there, even if his shirt and pants wasn't. And the Fairy Tail sign tatoo on his chest.

"What the hell, stripper?! Don't you ever dress?!" he yelled back at him.

"Wha- NOT AGAIN!"

"I see you met Gray already-" Macao started, but Natsu dropped Happy, and approached the other boy, who was glaring at him, still only in his boxers.

"Squinty eyes, better do not piss me off again."

"Ha, back at you, fucking stripper."

"Carrefull, or I'll stop being nice."

"DO I HEAR SOME FIGTING?"

New voice wasn't a yell. It wasn't a shout. It was just very, very loudly and just as calmly said question. Gray shivered, and looked over his shoulder. Natsu followed his gaze, just to see some redheaded chick, who was glaring at them.

"Erza- No, we've just talked! You know, bonding with new deckhand!" Natsu tilted his head.

"You're seriously afraid of this sissy, stripper?" he asked, and silence fell on the whole deck.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Natsu saw something in her eyes. This something told him that he really shouldn't say the thing he did few minutes before.

And let's just say that it was the day when he learned that he shouldn't oppose Erza "Titania" Scarlet of Fairy Tail pirates.


	6. 5- Traps, blades and a big BOOM!

_._

_No Lucy still, but anyways I hope you'll enjoy it guys ~_

_No song because they won't have the time to sing. Yeah, trying to write some action... I hope I'll do alright, your opinion's greatly appreciated though! XD_

* * *

While being on deck for almost five months, Natsu learned a lot of things - how to tie knots, not to piss Erza off, pull the sails, not to piss Mirajane off, fight with Gray so that the said girls or captain can't se, fight Loke the same way, not to interrupt Cana, Macau and Wakaba while drinking, and other general rules of survival. He hadn't had any occasion to fight the enemies, so his only "battle" experience was through the training (and Erza was a scary... ekhm, he meant amazing tutor).

Which, he hoped, would help him survive, as whole crew was woken up by Lisanna's cry of "BLACK FLAG ON THE HORIZON, WAKE UP LAZY ASSHOLES AND LADIES!", and a turbulence which caused his hammock to make a whole circle, ending up with him on the ground (and he was SO hitting Gray later for that!)

As quickly as he could, Natsu pulled his belt on and checked if his cutlass and dirk were on their rightful places (sometimes Loke or Gray decided to hide it, so he already developed a habit of checking it). He didn't have any gun yet - it was a privilege of better fighters, who have already proven themselves.

He ran up the deck, just to see a galley, heading straight between their two ships, in the gap big enought to fit a bigger ship. Natsu smiled to himself; older members of the crew had told him about it. Their ships weren't looking "pirate-ish" at all, and they've mostly sailed without their flag. Also, their cannons were hidden below the deck, so pirates often thought that the ships were undefended, and - being proud pirates thinking that they're so unstoppable and invincible, fell for it.

It seemed like it would be the first time he'd see it with his own eyes.

Girls and some boys on both ships created an illusion of panick, running around and screaming in excitement for upcoming fight. Natsu just stood there and watched, boost of adrenaline causing him to want to climb their ship and fight them all, but he knew better than to follow the temptation.

Finally, the other ship made its way and hid the second ship from their eyes completely, its crew clearly oblivious to the fact that they were attacking pirates as well. Natsu imagined that they must feel the same kind of excitement and thrill as him. He smiled as the other captain showed up at the higher deck, smirking at Makarov, who was not wearing his hat, not to show anything yet.

"What do you want from us?!"

"Why, your riches, of course! Will you be good men and hand it over nicely to the Phantom Lord Pirates? We might consider not doing anything to your ships then!" The dark haired man laughed at his own joke.

Makarov sighed.

"And do we have any choice?"

The ropes landed on their deck just as he said that, and a few pirates soon made their way there. Judging by the sound of it, it was the same with Starry Queen.

The captain smiled widely, making the other one flinch with that.

"As Fairies, we'll fight! FIRE!"

Natsu grinned as the projectiles hit the other ship from both sides, and fairies indeed attacked, taking others by surprise.

He launched himself at the big guy with black hair, lots of piercings (who pierced their eyebrows, seriously, was this guy sick?!) and even more scars. He slashed with his cutlass, making opponent yelp in surprise at his cut arm.

Natsu smirked as the other guy took his scimitar, standing in the position.

"Fairies, huh?" He spit on the deck. "Let's see how Fairies fucking cry in pain."

Their blades met.

Natsu had to admit, guy's muscles weren't for show. He knew how to use them (unlike Gray and Loke sometimes...), and the blow was heavier than any of Erza's he'd ever parried. He jumped back, and the other pirate did the same, smirking. They began to go in circles, looking for any openings.

He's had a hell of a fight before him, and it made him smile.

He launched himself at the guy again, but he countered, and pinkette had to jump back again. He felt a disadvantage of his cutlass being shorter immediately, as the guy's blade could reach him, but it was impossible the other way around.

They sparred for few minutes, surrounded by others fighting as well, and cries of the drowning crew that had stayed on the other ship. Natsu tried to keep his distance, but it was much easier with Erza, who had a cutlass just like him during sparrings (even though she can as well wield the scimitar). He already got hit (fortunately, by his opponent's mistake, with the back of the blade), but he couldn't do anything to the black haired dude he was fighting.

He decided to risk, and launched himself. He felt a cold blade sinking into his arm as he slashed at the torso of the guy, making him cry. Natsu jumped back again, smirking, adrenaline and euphoria masking his pain just yet.

The guy got slashed from behind by someone, and as he turned around, now really annoyed, he saw a flash of light blue hair of their powder monkeys, whose job was obviously done now. Black haired guy punched Levy hard, and she hit the board making it crack dangerously, losing her consciousness. Natsu couldn't waste a chance like this though, so he didn't think about her safety, as he launched himself at the guy...

...and pierced his side with his cutlass, making him fall to his knees, bleeding hardly.

He heard a whistle from behind, and cringed as he just felt the pain from the cut and the bruise he gained. He looked around; most of the attackers was already defeated and being tied tightly to the mast, along with their captain.

Someone tied a cloth around his bleeding arm.

"Defeating Kurogane Gajeel like that, I underestimated you, Natsu!"

He looked at Lisanna, smiling at him and patting his back reassuringly. He grumbled.

"If it wasn't for Levy... Right, Levy!" He looked at the girl, but she was already treated by Mirajane. She seemed to slowly wake up. He sighed in relief.

"What will we do with them?" he asked, eyeing his opponent - now roughly treated by Erza (he almost felt sorry...) and tied up with some blue haired girl, who was eyeing Gray, all flushed. Master stood beside him.

"If some of you want to join us, we'll let you. Otherwise, you'll be taken to the guards. They like us. Don't know if you can say the same." he was talking to the prisoners more than answering Natsu's question. Girl that was tied with Gajeel stirred.

"JUVIA WILL JOIN!" she yelled immediately, and all the crew began yelling insults at her. "JUVIA WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH HER BELOVED GRAY-SAMA!"

... what?

Natsu stared at her in shock and Gray shrieked, as the others just began to laugh. Master eyed her and smiled.

"Well, what about the others?" he eyed Gajeel, who 'hmph'-ed at him. Most of the guys were outshouting each other, throwing insults at them, but they didn't really mind now, when they could do anything.

"You have the time to do so until we reach next land, lads! Hope you'll enjoy your stay!" Master grinned, and took the bags of gold that Jet, Droy and Lisanna managed to get off their ship before it drowned.

* * *

It was almost a week, and a few of the survivor phanthoms decided that it was better for them to join than to starve and then be thrown into the jail. They were thrown to the other ship though (except for Juvia, who cried so much to stay with her "Gray-sama" that she was allowed to stay at the Fairy), as it lost some men during the attack (fortunately, no one on the Fairy was dead, just a few major and lots of minor injuries). The rest didn't want to cooperate though, so they were still tied to the masts and so hungry they didn't have any strength to even insult them anymore. Juvia was still trying to convince Gajeel to stay with them (it appeared that he was her friend, and, as she reminded Gray on every occasion, not even once lover as she was still pure for him... Natsu seriously wondered what the fuck was wrong with her, to like the stripper so much just because he fought her and treated her as equal to him, and certainly didn't assume she was just a bitch on the deck. Wasn't it normal? None of the girls was a bitch on the deck, seriously, they were sometimes even better fighters than himself - but don't tell anyone that he admitted it!.)

As the land was spotted, they've all sighed in relief. The prisoners because they'd finally eat something, and fairies because it was tiring to hear the sighs and moans of the prisoners. They anchored the ship, put their bands on their arms, and took the ropes so that they could turn the prisoners in their rightful place. Makarov stood on the board and spoke one, last time.

"The ones who want to end up there, don't say a thing. If you've changed your mind though, it just takes one word to join the Fairies."

Juvia held Kurogane's arm, as his eyes followed to where Makarov's hand was pointing. Gallows with not-so-fresh bodies still hanging stood there as a warning for all the criminals, but pirates in particular. He looked around the crew, and as his eyes met Levy's, he immediately turned back and shook his head lightly. McGarden, already recovered, had noticed the action and it must've pissed her off.

"Stupid Gajeel, you did what you had to do. I won't mind." Everyone turned their attention to her, surprised by her words. She blushed. "I-I mean! Fairies could use your strength! You're a great swordsman after all! STOP STARING LIKE THAT!" she stomped her foot and, being even more red now, jumped off the deck first.

"Yeah, we won't mind. If you feel guilty, apologize, not lose your life over it matey." Macao nodded, getting what Levy meant.

"I'LL MIND IT!" Natsu roared, pulling the rope tied around some stubborn, bearded lad, making him gasp. "I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!"

"AS IF I'D LISTEN TO YOU, BASTARD! I'M FUCKIN' STAYIN' HERE!" Gajeel roared back, and everyone on the board laughed. Juvia happily untied his arms, and the rest of the Phanthoms gulped, as Makarov happily clasped his hands.

"Okay, time's up! Say goodbye, lads! Give them to the guards, fairies!"

And as Gajeel and Natsu got into an argument and started fighting (getting kicked out of the deck by Makarov pretty soon) the rest of Gajeel's and Juvia's ex-crewmates were pulled to the guards. There was some screaming, insulting and spitting, but after all they've got what they've deserved.

* * *

_If you're interested in how their weapons looked like, you can see it at thepirateking dot com in the pirate weapons section. By the way, that's where I take most of the info on everything about the pirates from. XD Great site :3_

_Let me know if I did good, and what do you want to read next time - either fighting some monster/pillaging an island from a treasure map, or Fairy Tail going home already?_


	7. 6 - Treasures, treasures

_... I don't have any words for myself. I'm... back?_

_I had a rush of writing mood (that has been going on for half a year really BUT it was nothing I wanted to share / chapters in the end of the story and I kinda didn't know what to write for... now?) so I wrote next chapter (yes, it IS written already), and the next after that, and two chapters that will happen soon after them (I've got four-five more "fillers" to write)... but honestly this cutie happened yesterday. Kinda. It might've been after the midnight. __(Yepp, not sleeping while being sick is the best way to cure yourself! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT?!) ... nah, just couldn't sleep so I wrote. Not the other way around._

_And as I'm supposed to be studying now is the perfect time to publish it, yaaas! XD Not beta-ed. Don't be gentle. Point out every. Little. Mistake. I can handle it._

_As I haven't been writing for a while (which is a very nice way for putting "for over a year" in words that don't sound that bad) I suppose you'll get next chapter at Wednesday. Who knows, maybe I'll even give it to a beta-reader? XD_

_And good news - Lucy will be introduced in the next chapter! You excited? I definitely am!_

_Theme song - Handy Me Boys from AC4: Black Flag. _

* * *

Natsu didn't feel at home for past few months.

Ever since Gajeel joined Sea Fairy's crew, which was six months and nine days ago to be exact (yes, he COUNTED), he'd been constantly under impression Kurogane wanted to kill him or, at least, humiliate him to his death.

Because even when he trained with Erza or fought Gray or Loke, not one of them seriously tried to pierce him with a sword. They scratched him sometimes, obviously, but still. With Gajeel it was different. He attacked with strength and viciousness of a wild dog trying to fight for his life.

And so, Natsu had to respond with the same vigor not to get killed.

When they were not fighting though, that was when the worst happened.

Gajeel was set on making his life miserable.

Current situation only proved it, really. As they found a treasure map several weeks ago and finally found its destination, they were now working in full sun, all sweating, and tired, digging in the ground as the girls cooked a creature Macau and Caprico, lieutentant of the other ship, hunted. The girls also were giving out water to the men.

And Gajeel took last of it to fucking spill it on his head, while Natsu wanted to drink badly.

"You bastard" he hissed, as Kurogane giggled his weird laugh.

"Wakaba is getting more from the spring right now, Natsu" Lisanna smiled apogetically. She could imagine his thirst. She was thirsty in this heat, too, and she didn't have to shovel around all day.

He whined. "You don't have any more?" He asked, looking at the barrel.

"I'm sorry, this was last of it" she said softly. "You can wait for a bit."

"Yeah, better wait, pussy. You don't want to reveal the treasure" Gajeel grinned, and caught his shovel in his hands again.

"What an asshole" Lisanna hissed. "He seems so nice yet treats you like that. Unbelieveable!" She said. "Don't listen. He tries to provoke you" she added.

Natsu bared his teeth at him, making him laugh loudly, as Kurogane started shoveling again.

"Will Wakaba take long?" Pink haired lad asked his friend. Lisanna looked at the forest where the spring was.

"He should be here soon, he left some time ago…"

"I'll get to work then" he hissed, taking his shovel away.

He stepped in his place to dig and got back to work once again, cursing this asshole under his breath.

Lisanna worriedly observed him for a short while, and then looked around the crew members.

They were all exhausted, but it was not what worried her. The morale overall was.

They were beginning to get vicious and bloodthirsty. It wouldn't be this big of a problem if they were like that to the other pirates, but the fights among the crew - and she didn't mean guys bickering, but real fights, where one tried to kill another - were becoming common.

Maybe accepting the Phantoms was not a good idea. Maybe it was their fault, maybe they made fairies forget what they were?

Addings like Natsu or herself and her siblings were good for the crew. They didn't want to fight for life - they only wanted adventures.

Even if they weren't from the famous orphanage in Acalypha, they were just orphans. And Makarov saved them.

But members of the Phantom Lord pirates were definitely NOT orphans that wanted to live a life of adventure with a crew they could call family. They were pirates - bloodthirsty, real pirates that called to attack as soon as they saw a black flag, that wanted to raid the trade ships and kill people for fun.

It scared the hell out of her.

As Wakaba finally appeared, rolling a barrel of water with him, she called out to Natsu. The guy had really been thirsty, as he drank three portions. She smiled as he pumped his fist with famous "I'm all fired up!" and began to shovel with energy.

Fairy Tail's spirit still was there, in them. They had to wake it up though.

"Master?" She asked quietly. The man that sat beside her looked at her, waiting for continuation. "Don't you think we should go home? Teach phantoms what it means to be a fairy? We all could use reminding. It was over a year now, folks will be worried."

Makarov hummed, nodding.

"You noticed, huh? They are not real fairies yet… I was thinking about it, too" he admitted. "I think we should sail home. But don't tell anyone, let it be a surprise" he added, winking at her.

Lisanna smiled brightly, with "Aye aye, captain!" On her mouth.

"Guys, come eat!" Mira called out this moment. Lisanna looked at the ready meal, and her mouth watered. It looked tasty.

Fast, so that she could eat something before the guys devoured it all, she took a piece from her sister. Mira smiled at her, as Lisanna went to eat in the shadows of the forrest.

Natsu joined her soon, with his portion in one hand and a shovel in the other. He put the later away and sat down, sighing heavily.

"You're tired, shouldn't you rest for a while?" She asked worriedly.

Over the almost year Natsu has been in the crew they became really good friends. He was nice and caring, and, to be honest, she loved his cat. As Happy, the blue haired furball that currently slept in his hammcock, loved Lisanna instantly (unlike Gray and Loke and Erza - good kitty, Natsu said, knows who to like!) They laughed she's his mommy.

Natsu on the other hand might already be used to the chaos, but at first he really needed some peace and quiet. Lisanna was great at providing that, as they sat and talked and joked. Now, when he didn't really need that anymore, they still joked a lot and spent time together, especially when she cared for his wounds. Their bond was strong, built on trust.

"Nah, I'll be fine" he grinned at her, and bit into his meat. "I can't let Gajeel discover the treasure before me!" He said childishly, as he swallowed.

Lisanna laughed under her breath as she remembered how he never talked with his mouth full since he once spat out his food and it landed over the burt. Needless to say, he was hungry till the next day - this seemed to teach him a lesson.

"Why do you care so much? It'ss for everyone, not just you or him. You'll only get a share. No matter who will discover it, everyone gets an equal share, and the rest goes to whole crew's expenses…"

"I can't be worse than him!" Natsu whined, and got the last bite in his mouth.

How did they eat so fast, she'd never understand.

He stood up, and took the shovel in his hands.

"At least drink some more!" She called after him, as he was already hurrying to his spot. "Jeeze, guys…"

"I know, right?" Levy approached her, as hot and exhausted as her. "They're awful" she sat down beside Lisanna, her eyes lingering on Kurogane, who just as Natsu, full of energy, shoveled away the dirt.

"While we're at it! You could control your boyfriend, you know" Lisanna scolded her. "He's being awful to Natsu."

Levy blushed. "Definitely not my boyfriend! Geeze, Lisanna, where did you get that idea" bluenette punched her playfully, making her laugh.

"Come on,it's obvious you like him! He's been very protective" white haired girl wriggled her brows.

Levy sighed. "He's trying to make up for punching me then. It's no big deal" she shrugged.

"My, my, aren't you a disappointed creature" Lisanna grinned. Levy blushed again.

"Shut up! Better tell me how it's going with Natsu" she tried to counterattack.

"He's great friend" Lisanna shrugged. "Not really my type."

"And yet you're the mommy to his cat?" Levy grinned mischieviously.

"Seriously, have you SEEN Happy? Who wouldn't want that cat?" The other girl asked in return. "He's so cute!"

"You really don't like him? At all?" Bluenete asked disbelievingly. Lisanna shrugged again.

"As I said, he's not my type."

"Who is your type then? Loke?" Levy teased.

"Gods, no! I'd prefer someone fun."

"Natsu IS fun."

"In other way" she countered.

Levy sighed in defeat. Lisanna looked at the working boys again. She meant it. She didnt like any boys from the crew… at least not those actually sailing.

There might have been one blue haired, tatooed man whose jokes she especially enjoyed waiting home, though. Even if no one knew about that.

"Lisanna, Levy, come on! We'll sing a bit, so that the guys will work better!" Mirajane called them. They scrambled themselves up and sat along with the rest of the girls, and Lyra pulled the strings of her harp.

_Why can't ye be so handy-o!_

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

Boys chorused as they sang, as usual, digging in the ground. They continued like that, which made boys work better.

_Oh, aloft this yard must go._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Ooh! Up aloft from down below._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Growl ye may, but go ye must._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Growl too much an yer head they'll bust._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Oh, a bully ship an' a bully crew._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Oh, we're the gang for the kick 'er through._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Yer advance has gone, yer at sea again._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Hey, bound round the horn through the hail an' rain._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Sing an' haul, an' haul an' sing._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Up aloft this yard we'll swing._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_Up aloft that yard must go._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_For we are outward bound, ye know._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_A handy ship an' a handy crew._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

_A handy Mate an Old Man too._

_Handy, me boys, so handy!_

As they sang the last lyrics, there was dull echo of metal hitting a wood.

"I've got something!" Natsu yelled, grinning.

Other guys ran to him, helping him uncover the chest and took it out. Girls, interested, went there too, as they struggled with opening it.

Erza took a shovel from one of them.

"Move." She said it calmly, but they all obeyed instantly. Girl crashed the shovel into the rusty lock, breaking it, and opened the chest.

They gasped at the skull and crossed bones inside, sitting on the big amount of gold coins, rubies and emeralds and pearls and-

"WHOA, WE'RE RICH!" Gray yelled out, excited. Shouths of happiness rolled through the crew, as Master approached the box and pulled out a coin.

As he bit it, and it didn't break, cheers became louder.

There was a bit of chaos afterwards, as Master, Wakaba and Caprico counted everything while everyone were excited, planning on what they'd do with their money. It took some time - there was a LOT of it - and finally they put away major part of it back to the box. The rest of it got split in equal parts surprisingly fast and soon, everyone were having their parts hidden somewhere.

As Natsu was one of the last ones to get his share, he still was close enough to hear when Caprico asked Makarov for a ruby.

He blinked, surprised, and looked back at them. He was sure they got equal parts, even Master got the same amount of money, so why would Caprico get more?

"You wanna make miss another neackle?" Scorpio approached the captain and lieutentants, obviously grinning. Tall man nodded.

"I'm sure miss would like that. It could be her share."

Makarov chuckled. "Go ahead. But don't you think pink diamond will suit her better?"

"I'd say emerald would" Scorpio offered.

"I agree with Capricorn. Ruby will be best for her. She's not just any brat."

They all looked at Aquarius, the woman who Natsu never really got to know (and didn't really want to, hearing rumors she'd been worse than Erza), really surprised. "What?" She snapped. "I might have joined after the fall, but I knew missus. Her brat deserves a ruby, not any childish pink diamond."

"I thought you hated miss, darling" Scorpio said, hugging her with one arm. Aquarius growled.

"I do hate her! She's a brat!"

Natsu was sure he didn't imagine the blush as the woman pulled away from Scorpio and left.

"I believe I'll go with ruby" Caprico said awkwardly trying to ignore what had happened, and fished out a big, bloody red rock, that even Natsu knew must've been really valuable.

"Hurry up with the neackle" Makarov said for only the lieutentant of Starry Queen to hear as rest of boys left them. "It's our next stop."

Caprico grinned at the little man. He and Macao pulled the heavy chest up as captain commanded going on board.

Everyone gladly left the hellishly hot island, richer than before, still singing, not yet knowing they're sailing home.

* * *

_Review? :3_


	8. 7 - Coming home

_I managed to publish as promised! Yay for me!_

_Not beta-ed, again - please do correct me._

_Song of this one is__ Níl Sé'n Lá by Celtic Woman. I waited so long to use these songs I almost cried when I actually did ;_;_

_Now, not holding you away from it any longer, pleased to introduce to you - Fairy Tail's miss Lucy._

_PS - Don't be mad at GrayLuLo. It doesn't really mean anything and she certainly WON'T do that for long. I'm just a sucker for this triangle since Tenrou and had to put it somewhere, and it made just so much sense in this AU I couldn't let it pass._

* * *

Lucy's head snapped up as she heard the town bells. Her smile grew wide and she tossed the book aside.

"Miss Lucy, you cannot-"

"Oh shut up Mary, of course I can" she scolded her maid, and ran up to the chest that sat in the darkest corner of her room.

"But miss-"

Lucy ignored her protests as she jumped out of her very pink and very puffy dress, to change into a simple skirt, carmen shirt and corset on top of that. She quickly threw her hair into an old hairnet that belonged to her mother, and caught her violin and a few things more that she tucked under her skirt.

"Bye Mary!" She grinned, and to her maids utter horror, jumped out of her balcony, using rope that poor girl never seen before to slide down instead of falling.

"What should i do…" Mary sighed, looking at the mess Lucy made, eager to welcome the pirates.

* * *

When Natsu heard the bells ringing, he expected guards to come to the dock to check them, as usual.

Not all the townspeople to cheer happily for them.

"What the hell is that?" He asked Gray, who waved at the people, grinning.

"This, Natsu" Loke answered, waving at a group of girls and smiling flirtariously at them "is home. Welcome to Acalypha, where our crew has begun."

Natsu watched in awe as they docked, how people threw flowers at the deck. When captain set foot on land they all yelled his name with "welcome back's" and other things like that.

The crew mixed up with the people, saying their welcomes. Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia and the rest of the Phantom Lord ex-members were the only ones who stayed on the deck, quite dumbfounded.

"Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel, come on!" Lisanna called them, smiling brightly. "The campfire is going to start soon!"

Unsure of themselves they left the deck.

"Good to see new faces!" Someone patted Gajeel's back.

"I hope those idiots arent giving you a haard time, pretty lady!" Some block called to Juvia, which caused her to turn pink.

Lisanna reached them and pulled Natsu's and Juvia's hands, and Juvia automatically caught Gajeel's, as white haired girl lead them to the beach.

They were surprised to find a campfire being set up by people. Usually they couldn't leave the deck much while in habitated places, and here the town folks practically pulled them off the deck and sat them down in the beach. It was rowdier and louder than usual, with both ships' crews down on land and people cheering.

Lyra and Mira already sat down, preparing the instruments. Elfman appeared with Gray and Macao, bringing sacks of food.

Natsu sat down beside Lisanna, who joined Mirajane, not knowing what else to do. Gray sat down near them, sack of food that he carried thrown at their feet.

The rest sat around the fire slowly. Loke got to them soon as well.

Mira and Lyra started singing, and everyone from town got quiet.

Natsu listened as they began to sing a song he's never heard before.

_Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir_

_is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna._

_Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor._

_Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile_

Rest of the girls joined in with them, and the people and the guys started to clap rhytmically.

_I came by a house last night_

_And told the woman I am staying_

_I said to her:_

_"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"_

Lyra played her harf and Mira her guitar, and they both looked at the street that was full of people as if waiting for someone. They never stopped playing when nothing arrived though.

_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moon is glowing_

_Fill my glass I'll sing a song_

_And will start the music flowing_

_Never mind the rising light_

_There's no sign of day or dawning_

_In my heart it's still the night_

_And we'll stay here till the morning_

Some ruckus had started in the crowd, people pushing through, as Mira and Lyra played in between the singing. As they began to sing next part, the crowd stepped apart, and an army of kids threw themselves at the crew. Girls sang all the time as they hugged them and cried and greeted them with joy. Natsu watched in awe as Loke threw little girl in air as she ran up to him, making her laugh happily.

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_It's not day nor yet awhile_

_I can see the starlight shining_

_Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_Fill the glasses one more time_

_And never heed the empty bottle_

_Turn the water into wine_

_And turn the party up full throttle_

He was so focused on the children he was surprised when the harp and guitar got quiet, suddenly replaced by violin, and a cloth got in his face.

The cloth vanished as suddenly as it appeared, and his eyes followed it. It came out to be a skirt - simple, plain skirt, gracing the most beautiful person he ever saw.

Sure, all the girls were pretty. He acknowledged that, alright. But the blonde that held the delicate violin in her hands and played, while dancing around the fire, was simply beautiful. He couldn't find another word.

As they sang again, as if she was there from the beginning, her voice came out to be as angelic as her looks. He stared at her, as she lively ran and spun around the fire, never missing a note on her violin.

_Don't go out into the cold_

_Where the wind and rain are blowing_

_For the fire is flaming gold_

_And in here the music's flowing_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh_

_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moon is gleaming_

_Fill my glass, I'll sing a song_

_And we'll keep the music streaming_

_Until all the songs are sung_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh!_

He watched her all the time as she danced and sang and finally, at the end, lost her balance and fell…

…straight into Gray's lap.

Everyone laughed (well, almost… Natsu and Juvia weren't so thrilled) as she let the violin hit the sound, snuggled to him with "Gray, I missed you so much!" and gave him a peck on his lips with a loud "MWAH!".

"Lucy, my love, I'm hurt!" Loke called out. She grinned, shot up, and threw herself at him. He swiftly caught her as if he was catching her every time, and she gave him just as loud kiss as Gray just got. "I missed you too! Maybe even more" she teased Gray, looking at him and grinning mischieviously.

"Nah, you didn't!" Black haired pirate said, standing up. "I'm better than him, you know that!"

He went in their direction, grinning as well, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey, it was my snuggling time!" Loke protested as Lucy squealed when Gray ran to the water with her.

"GRAY, NO, THE NET!" she yelled, but he didn't listen, and dived with her anyways. Loke followed after them, and everyone laughed again.

When the three of them appeared over the water, she wasn't pleased. "My hairnet, you asshole!" She smacked him, trying to find it in her now loose hair and failing. "I'll kill you!" She hit him again, making him cover behind his arms.

"I caught it for you, princess, don't worry!" Loke grinned, showing the net in his hands.

"My knight, my love!" She threw herself at him, hugging him, and then snatched it from his hands to put her hair back in.

"See, Gray? That's how you woo a lady! Being heroic, not an asshole!" Lisanna yelled at them from beside Natsu. Gray yelled something back, but Loke seemed to try to drown him, so it wasn't really understandable.

Everyone was laughing, as Lucy climbed to the shore. Caprico came up and helped her out, and she hugged him tightly. "I missed you all! Sorry, I got you all wet, uncle" she grinned at him.

"Don't worry, my lady, i'll be dry in few minutes" he said, and escorted her to the fire. As soon as in the light again, she let go of his arm and began to run and hug people, chirping welcomes.

"Do I see some drool?" Lisanna teased Natsu, who stared at her all the time. He shook out of it, embarassed, and she laughed. "That's Lucy. She's one of us" she smiled. "You'll surely meet her soon."

"She's a part of the crew?" He asked.

"Not exactly, she just is here, and always hangs out with everyone, especially Gray and Loke" she explained. "We're not from Acalypha, Master got us rescued in Bosco, but from what I know, Lucy lives here and knows everyone from the orphanage. I don't know why she's not joining us, really, but… we still love her."

"Lisanna! How are you?!"

Said blonde threw herself at Lisanna, ang hugged her tight, making her grin widely.

"You know, usual, dealing with idiots" she answered and they both laughed. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I miss you all the time. Hey, tell me... am I going blind or is that really Kurogane sitting by Levy's side? She seemed flustered when I gave her a kiss" Lucy sat between them, awfully close to him, wetting his pants with her skirt that was still soaked. Lisanna laughed.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming either. You know, he did throw her in the sideburt… but they got along just fine when he joined" she said suggestively and they both giggled.

"How did he join? I mean I heard they got shattered but…"

"That's kinda Natsu's fault. He's sitting beside you, he pierced him with his sword, got on his nerve, and Kurogane stayed to get back on him. Was amazing" Lisanna said smugly.

Lucy blinked at him. Her chocolate eyes were shimmering in the fire light, and her still wet hair sticked to her face.

She then smiled smugly. "Oooh, sorry to interrupt your love talk. Nice to meet you, o'mighty dragon slayer!" She joked.

He didn't catch up with her when Lisanna smacked her arm. "You're the worst, Lucy!" She said. "You know it's not like that!"

Lucy laughed at her. "I know, I know. Bixlow should be able to get here tomorrow" she teased her.

"How do you know about that!" Lis hissed, but Lucy just jumped up and went on to greet others. "Seriously, this girl knows everything!"

Natsu gulped. "Everything?"

Lisanna looked at him, and her look changed ftom embarassed to pitying. "Oh, Natsu, everyone can see you liked what you saw, you poor thing" she patted his arm.

He turned pink, but his eyes still followed the blonde, who was now sitting with Erza and smiling teasingly, while the redhead blushed fiercely.

He was intrigued by the beautiful, shameless girl, who seemed to embarass everyone and still get them to love her this much.

Well… almost everyone. Juvia glared at her from her seat, mumbling something about stealing her Gray away.

Mira started playing soon, as it seemed the townspeople liked it. Gray and Loke, all wet, finally got out of the water.

"Lucy, give me a kiss!" Loke called out to her. "I won a fight over your hand!"

"You didn't win, you asshole, I did!" Gray punched him. Lucy laughed loudly, as they started to fight again.

"You're both awful, I won't kiss you anymore!" She stated merrily.

Not that they cared what she said. They still fought.

"Lady Lucy, you shouldn't kiss them at all! Aren't you to marry soon?" Caprico scolded her.

"Over my dead body! I'm never marrying. Except for maybe the Queen, of course!" She aswered him, unbothered.

He got tense, along with some other crew members, Gray and Loke included as they stopped fighting. Rest of the crew laughed.

"Sure you are, Lucy!" Taurus, guy as big as an oak, yelled. She grinned at him.

"By the Queen…" Natsu started.

"She meant the ship. She always jokes like that" Lisanna explained. "I don't see how she means to marry a ship that's not hers, but well…"

"How does she intend to marry a ship at all?" He asked, disturbed by the thought. Lisanna laughed.

"That's a saying. It means she's going to become the captain."

"Ohh…"

He watched again as Caprico asked her to dance, and she happily agreed. Soon they were joined by other couples from both the crew and townsfolk and everyone was dancing to the merry music Mira and Lyra played.

Natsu smiled. It was nice here. He could call this place a home.

* * *

_Whaddya say, five reviews for a new chapter maybe?_


	9. 8 - Tales Of Adventures That Never End

_Ehh, couldn't even get it past one, huh? ;_; Nevermind, still love this story and will not abandon it._

* * *

As Natsu woke up and looked up, something was not right.

The hammock above his was definitely too full, and there was too much hands and legs sticking out of it.

He heard stripper's snore. Did he and Juvia land in there together? They all had some drinks last night...

Slowly he stood up, and looked in.

Oh, how he wished he wouldn't. He saw Gray, cuddling with LOKE, of all people.

Only few seconds later did he realize there was someone in between.

Girl's light, steady breath changed when Loke pressed her even closer to himself.

She choked a bit, and Natsu realized, couldn't breathe, as she started to kick the guys. When it didn't wake them up, Natsu decided to help and pulled Gray out to the ground.

This worked well.

"The hell was that, squinty eyes?!" Gray yelled, as Loke got the same treatment.

"You were choking her! You alright?" He asked blonde. She gasped for breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The hammock got smaller" she grinned at the guys, sitting up, before she turned to him. "Thanks, Natsu."

She reached for him, grabbed his neck and pulled him to place a kiss on his cheek, before looking at herself and making herself more decent.

Natsu noticed golden neackle on her neck, that was not there yesterday. He recognized the ruby Caprico took from the treasure - it was as big and as pretty. It somehow made sense that she was the miss they talked about back then.

"I'm sure it was your boobs that got bigger, not the hammock got smaller" Gray pointed out, getting himself off the ground. Loke laughed.

"You're such a charmer, Gray, you'll never get a girlfriend" Lucy teased.

"Oh, he got one alright!" Loke grinned.

Gray hissed at him, as Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Where's that lady?" She asked, surprised.

"She's NOT my girlfriend-" Gray started, but Loke already pointed out to Juvia, who was currently glaring at Lucy from her own place to sit at.

Lucy grinned at her, oblivious (or ignorant) of her mood, crawling out of the hammock graciously, and ran to her.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She sang, catching Juvia's hands.

Blunette blinked, surprised. She didn't exactly expect Lucy to support her. "Sorry for kissing him. I mean, it didn't really MEAN anything, we're just always like that since we were kids. So tell me, how did you two met?" She grinned excitedly at shocked pirate girl.

"What did you do now?" Gray hissed at Loke, giving him a slap on the back of his head. Juvia suttered, telling Lucy about the attack as the blonde listened, excited.

Loke laughed. "Gave myself a headstart, buddy!"

"You're an asshole. I'll never hear the end of it, you knew it!"

"Come on, you both know she's not interested in any of you that way" Lisanna looked up from her place, sleepily, as they just woke her up. Natsu looked around, a bit lost, as the guys still argued.

"Yeah, and?" Loke asked, shrugging. "She will cuddle with me more, now that she believes Gray has a girlfriend!"

Lisanna facepalmed.

"I won't cuddle with you more" Lucy said suddenly in cheerful voice, standing behind them, hand in hand with Juvia. "Gray, you've been a terrible boyfriend. You need to go on an awesome walk with Juvia, right now, show her around and make ger feel at home" she exclaimed, linking their hands together, before whispering something to guy's ear.

He blushed. "Graaah, I'm SO NOT her boyfriend!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Deniaaal. Out!" She kicked him, what made him stumble a few steps, pulling clearly delighted Juvia with him. "JUST PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

Loke and Natsu laughed out loud at Gray's sulking expression, waking some more hungover crewmembers and thus making them curse. Not thay they cared. Lucy giggled with them, sitting in Natsu's hammock this time. She let out a surprised yelp as something warm touched her leg.

Natsu took the blanket from there, giving them sight of Happy, trying to lie down to sleep more.

"There you are, buddy!" He grinned.

"Oh my dearest, he's so beautiful!" Lucy squealed, and gave him her hand to sniff it. "Where did you get this pretty guy?" She asked, as the cat licked her hand. She pulled it to her lap and began to play with it.

"Whoa, instant friendship. He didn't even like me this fast" Lisanna said, sitting up.

"Lucy has been always good with animals" Loke grinned. Natsu sat beside her, tickling cat's belly.

"I found him on streets before I got on the ship, he had his paw hurt. Someone has thrown him out" Natsu shrugged. "We've been togrther for years."

"Poor little fella" Lucy cooed. "We'll get you some fish later, whaddya say?" She asked the cat, and he meowed in agreement, making her laugh.

"That reminds me, what day is today?" Lisanna asked.

"May twenty-eight, why?" Lucy raised her brow at her friend.

"Whoa, it's your first anniversary in the crew, Natsu!" Lisanna squealed. "Congrats! You didn't get lost in the chaos!"

"Whoa, it's been a year already? Congratulations!" Loke patted his back.

"Congratulations." Lucy smiled at him tenderly, and he blushed a bit.

"Thanks."

"Wanna do something fun today?" Blonde asked, suddenly grinning. "It's your day, after all!"

"Yeah, we should celebrate!" Lisanna agreed.

"Uh… I don't know what could we do?" He scratched back of his head.

"We could show you around, for starters" Lisanna said, looking at Lucy.

"Sure! You could meet the kids, see Granny's grave. Meet people who support the crew" Lucy enthusiastically clasped her hands.

"Then we can prank the prick!" Lisanna added.

"Count me out of this one" Lucy said, a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, me too. It's old" Loke agreed with her.

"Wah, you no-funs" Lisanna pouted.

"We can make a campfire and sing instead" Natsu shrugged, seeing how uncomfortable the thought made both Lucy and Loke. "It's not like I know who the prick is."

"The prick is the biggest ass on this island. He forbade Fairy Tail from coming to his bar, Love and Lucky, on a whim" Lisanna said with hatred. "He tries to make us not come here anymore."

"Like he'd ever manage to do that" Loke laughed, brushing it off. "Come on, let's not talk about such depressing things."

"Ugh, I just hate the guy. Don't you, Lucy?" She asked.

"More than you, for sure. I'm here for the whole time and need to see his face daily."

There was something too cheerful in her tone that Lisanna clearly didn't catch on.

"I still don't get why don't you just come with us" girl continued.

Lucy smiled at her.

"It's more complicated than her whim, Lisanna. Leave it."

Loke's tone was warning. It seemed Lisanna crossed a line she didn't know existed, Natsu noticed, because she seemed surprised at the outburst.

"I'm sorry" she said, unsure of what had happened.

"Don't worry about it, Loke is being an ass" Lucy grinned at her. "Come on! Let's show Natsu around."

She took Happy in her arms and put him around her neck like a shawl. Lisanna giggled when the cat sat himself comfortably, so that when she stood up he was steady.

"The hell Lucy, you're a cat whisperer" Natsu grinned at her.

She grinned back, and took his hand, pulling him out to the deck, and then down to the dock. Loke and Lisanna followed them closely.

"Welcome to Acalypha, where Fairy Tail Pirates were born" Lucy said, showing whole town with her hand. "Are you aware how the crew had started?" She asked, pulling him further.

"Well, I heard something about an orphanage a long time ago, but I didn't really listen. I wasn't interested in these things, never knew I'd be a part of it back then" he shrugged.

Lucy nodded understandingly. "Yeah. The orphanage is up there" she said, showing him the street. "But the most important person in founding Fairy Tail was granny."

She stopped as they reached marble monument with "Mavis Vermilion, Beloved Granny" engraved on in.

"She died a long time ago" Natsu pointed out. Lucy nodded.

"Before the crews were born."

"Crews?" He tilted his head.

"I always forget they don't talk about it anymore. Fairy Tail has two ships because there were two crews at the beginning."

"I didn't know about it!" Lisanna said, surprised.

"Yeah, as Lucy said, we don't talk about it" Loke shrugged.

"I joined the crew before you did, Loke" Lisanna pointed out. "How are you put in the "we" and I'm not?"

Lucy giggled. "Townsfolk remember that. Well, maybe not actual crews in our case, but we know the story. Loke and Gray were raised in the orphanage, did you forget?" Lucy smiled. "The captain of Starry King's Pirates couldn't get along with fairy Tail's Macao" she explained. "That's why there were two crews."

"I can't imagine someone not getting along with Macao" Lisanna said.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed with her.

"Well they got along in the end, I believe. But anyways, as the captain retired, the crews both joined under one flag."

"You seem close to the Starry Queens crew" Natsu pointed out as she picked up a feather she just spotted on the ground, and teased Happy's nose with it. Girl grinned at his words.

"I'm close to the pirates. I'm a pirate at heart" she said. Cat lazily tried to catch the feather, as she played with him. "Anyways. Mavis was a storyteller, and she inspired the orphaned kids. When she died, Makarov,who was twenty then, began sailing with pirates."

"But Captain is older…" Lisanna scrunched her brows.

"He LOOKS older. His body is older. But in fact, he was born seven years before Macao" Lucy told her. "Don't anyone know the story of Dreyar in the mermaid island these days?" She asked Loke.

"What can you say, we know the stories and don't need to say them again, and they never ask" the guy shrugged. "We don't go announcing it to them if they don't want to hear it."

"Well you should. They should know their crew's history better than first kid from the orphanage" she scolded. "Natsu is quite new in the crew, but I'm surprised you never heard about it, Lisanna. You've been on the deck for what, three years now? Mira was there for five."

White haired girl shrugged.

"You know, we don't live in the past. We have our own adventures, and really there's not much time to tell stories" she explained lamely.

Lucy didn't answer that, as she seemed unsatisfied with her friend's words but didn't want to argue.

"Mavis told great stories. I can tell you some when we'll have time" she said, and her frown turned into a smile directed at Natsu and Lisanna.

"Loke, you know everything too? Like Lucy?" White haired girl asked the boy, clearly surprised he knew more about Fairy Tail history than herself. He cracked a smile.

"No one knows the story better than Lucy. But yeah, we were both raised listening to these stories" he answered. "We were actually surprised that the older members didn't brag about them all the time with Gray when we joined. Cana was surprised too" he mentioned. "But Cana remembers the time there were two crews, not only stories…" he added. "Lucky one. It was a glorious time."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, she was there when the crews joined."

"If you are so interested in the pirates why aren't you sailing with us?" Natsu asked, eyeing Lucy, who once again focused on entertaining Happy.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you." She winked, and gave the feather to the cat so he could finally tear it to pieces.

"Let's go to the orphanage, kids will be delighted to see you all!" Changing the topic, she pulled Natsu once again.

They went into a big, three story building, that was full of cheerful children inside.

"Miss Lucy!" They yelled, surrounding her. "Have you come to tell us a story?!" Thin, blonde haired boy, about twelve years old, asked.

Lucy laughed. "You know the stories as well as I do, Sting! But I brought you new friends! I'm sure they can tell you a story" she grinned, and pulled Natsu further, as Loke and Lisanna were both known to them well. "This is Natsu, he joined Fairy Tail a year ago! And this is his companion!" She pulled Happy off her neck and showed him to the children.

"Hey, Lucy, he may scratch… them?"

Natsu watched in awe as the kids all did the trick Lucy did with hand at first, as she held him up to them.

"Don't worry, they'll just pet him. I taugth them how to deal with animals" she winked at him, grinning.

"What is his name, miss?" Small, pink haired girl asked.

"You should ask Natsu, Meredy" Lucy smiled at her.

"His name is Happy, because he made me happy" Natsu answered lamely, before she got to ask him though.

"That's a pretty name!" the girl grinned up at him, and petted the cat.

Boy named Sting stood up.

"Mister Natsu, mister Natsu! Tell us about your adventures!" He grinned excitedly.

He then pulled pink haired pirate to a chair, and they all sat around him, cheering for a new story.

Natsu, encouraged by Lucy, started with how he joined, excluding the stealing part (partly because he didn't want the children to know, partly because he had a feeling Lucy would be unimpressed and for some reason he cared). He then told them about training with Erza, searching for treasures, defeating Phantom Lord (Loke put his say in there and they began to argue, much to Lucy's entertainment). The children cheered excitedly as he talked.

"And then we came here. We will sail off and soon have new adventures to talk about!"

The children then started to happily chat with each other, exchanging views, playing scenes. It was chaotic for a few minutes as they asked them all questions and pulled Lucy around so that they could pet Happy, still safely seated in her embrace, but then Sting looked out the window.

"Calm down!" He shouted. "He's coming!"

The kids all went silent.

And Lucy's blood drained from her face. Blonde kid caught her hand.

"Don't worry, miss, I'll protect you!" He said fiercely, and pulled her upstairs. Loke followed them, and hissed at Natsu and Lisanna, who didn't understand what was happening, but ran up anyways.

"I'll protect you, miss" Sting said again, as he sat Lucy on a bed. She smiled at him weakly, slowly calming down.

"Thank you Sting. You're my brave knight."

She kissed his forehead, as Loke looked out the window. The kid ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"The Prick. If he saw me here, with you, it would be awful" she explained. "He'd stop paying for the kids. He could have you all beaten up. Who knows what else" she hissed. "We can't afford to be seen."

They heard a low voice downstairs, and stilled. Some time after that Sting ran back up.

"Rogue is checking if he's gone, miss."

"Thank you Sting. You saved us" she grinned at the kid, and kissed his forehead again. He blushed when she added: "You'll be a wonderful pirate, mark my words."

"And then you'll marry me?" He asked hopefully. Lucy laughed a beautiful laugh.

"You know I'm not going to marry anyone besides-"

"-the Starry Queen!" Kid cheered. "And I'll totally be your right hand, right?"

"Oh, but Caprico will be my right hand! You'll be my best guard" she winked.

He pouted, but smiled again in few seconds. "Okay!"

Small, black haired guy ran up. "Miss Lucy, he's gone!"

"Thank you Rogue!" She smiled at him and kissed his forehead as well. "My two brave pirates" she ruffled their hair, and stood up. "We'll get going now. I'll pick you all in the evening for the campfire" she said to the kids, and pulled Happy close to herself as she just relized she still held him.

"See you in the evening, Loke, Lisanna, Natsu, miss!" Sting waved at them.

They all waved back, going down the stairs and out of the building.

"Lucy, you shouldn't joke like that" Lisanna said when they were out of the building.

"Like what?" She asked, confused.

"Saying you'll be the captain? Seriously? You want to replace Makarov? It's obvious Laxus will be the one to do that… You could get someone angry at you for that!" the girl pouted.

Lucy laughed at that. "Who said anything about replacing Makarov? Both him and Laxus know full well I'm GOING to be the captain." Lucy grinned at her.

"You're impossible! How are you going to be a captain of Starry Queen when there's still Makarov and Laxus around?"

"You don't know that either?" Lucy blinked. "Makarov is the captain of Sea Fairy and Fairy Tail pirates. Not Starry Queen, Starry Queen is currently without a captain. Has anyone from the Queen ever told you Makarov is their captain?" She asked. "I'm going to become their captain. Starry King pirates are not dead, just sailing under your flag."

Lisanna and Natsu both stared at her in disbelief, as Loke smiled.

"And I'm totally gonna be your right hand, right, cap?" He asked.

Lucy laughed out loud. "No way, I just told you Caprico is staying on his seat!" She said. "You can be my bed warmer" she grinned mischieviously.

"Well that's something i can definitely agree on" he purred in her ear, making her laugh harder.

"You can't be serious, right? I mean… we're Fairy Tail. You can't just split us."

Lisanna stared at her.

Something changed in Lucy's eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Of course I'm kidding. Who are you, the kids that you can't stand some teasing?" she asked, her smirk not quite reaching her eyes.

White haired girl grinned, relieved. Natsu grinned too. Even if he had a feeling Lucy wasn't joking at all, he decided to ignore it.

Though sailing on one ship under her command didn't sound all that bad.

* * *

_Maybe this time you'll be more generous with my pats?_


	10. 9 - Of the dancing and the joy

_I kinda want to cry right now. You guys know full well when to show up and charm me with reviews ;_; I has the most stressful week, and another one is coming up - I have my exams now. Sorry I hadn't published earlier. I'm here with an update, lots of singing, playing, dancing and Natsu's thoughts on Lucy._

_First song is Teir Abhaile Riu by Celtic Woman (that was one of the first songs I knew I had to use in this, besides the Loreley that gave this fic it's title, Nil Se'n La that you already heard and Spanish Lady because this was kind of the first song that I associated with this fic. Or it's tune, rather, because I heard it in polish version and it's so much more awesome and I always imagined Lucy would sing something like that. Well, gotta work with what you have... This one is better fitting to the fic concept though.). Second is Devil's Dance Floor (that rocks so much!) by Flogging Molly._

_I blame this fic for making me fall in love with Celtic Punk. And I didn't know that was a thing three weeks ago. Well... I just have lots of songs to write to now._

_Not keeping you from awestuck Natsu anymore! :D_

_Hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

_Look how the lights of the town_

_The lights of the town are shining now_

_Tonight I'll be dancing around_

_I'm off on the road to Galway now_

As Lucy played and sang, the rest of them sat around the campfire clapping. The girls joined in her song, as the kids danced around with her.

_Look how she's off on the town_

_She's off on a search for sailors though_

_There's fine fellas here to be found_

_She's never been one to stay at home_

_Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay_

_And you've work to do in the morning_

_Give up your dream of going away_

_Forget your sailors in Galway_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Natsu grinned when Lucy winked at him. He liked her. She was good with Happy - even better than Lisanna, she didn't treat him any different from the guys she knew since she was a kid - and that was the case with some of his mates for a long while after he joined, instantly remembered his name which was NOT the case for half of the crew. Besides she was very nice, caring, well behaved, knew cool stories and could play and sing really nice.

Her being drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt him either.

_Come now and follow me down_

_Down to the lights of Galway where_

_There's fine sailors walking the town_

_And waiting to meet the ladies there_

_Watch now he'll soon be along_

_He's finer than any sailor so_

_Come on now pick up your spoons_

_He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!_

_Here today and she's gone tomorrow_

_And next she's going to Galway_

_Jiggin' around and off to town_

_And won't be back until morning_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

She played, standing in front of Gray and Juvia, smiling at the girl. Gray still seemed cross about the date she practically forced him to go on with the bluenette. Girl, on the other hand, was very pleased, grinning at Lucy just as widely as Lucy grinned at her.

That is until Lucy pulled her out of Gray's lap (He made a face to Lucy behind Juvia's back, not that Lucy cared) and spun around with her, beginning to sing again.

_Off with a spring in my step_

_The sailors are searching Galway for_

_A young lady such as myself_

_For reels and jigs and maybe more_

_Stay here and never you mind_

_The lights of the town are blinding you_

_The sailors they come and they go_

_But listen to what's reminding you_

_Handsome men surrounding you_

_Dancing a reel around you_

As she sang, she pulled all the girls up, one by one, and never let them sit again. They seemed to be used to it, as they danced and sang merrily with her. Well, besides Juvia, who they kept there.

_Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay_

_And you've work to do in the morning_

_Give up your dream of going away_

_Forget your sailors in Galway_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Lucy began playing again, dancing with them and laughing.

She was so happy and bright, making everyone laugh and clasp their hands and jump around. Even Erza, the scary Erza who never contributed in the dancing when rest of the girls (and some of the guys) were bored on board, swirled around with them. Natsu couldn't help but think that the blonde reminded him of the sun, illuminating everyone just as much as the fire did.

The music slowed down, with the girls stopping, but not sitting down (though Juvia wanted to - Mirajane pulled her back) as they all (but Juvia, again) sang.

_Listen to the music flow_

_I'm falling for the flow of home_

_I'm home to dance till dawning_

With music going back to quick, merry one, they all began dancing again, singing happily (and Juvia sulked about being pulled around. What was with that girl? Everyone enjoyed themselves but her, really...)

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

_Stay a while and we'll dance together now_

_As the light is falling_

_We'll reel away till the break of day_

_And dance together till morning_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_

_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_

_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_

_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

_Do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta_

They all stopped, laughing happily, and the guys all clasped. Natsu did too. The show was fun to watch.

Juvia pulled away, finally freeing herself to sit beside Gray (as he changed position so that she could NOT sit in his lap this time and Natsu briefly wondered how did she end up there in the first place), but rest of the girls stayed up as Lucy picked something long and thin from under her skirt and gave it to Erza.

"That's gonna be good!" Macao said, standing up, a few more joining him and the girls, as they began to clasp.

Erza blushed slightly before putting the thing - a flute, pinkette realized - to her mouth and starting to play.

Natsu had seriously no idea she could play, but she did, and she was good. Mira accompanied her with her guitar and Lyra with her harf, and the three of them started a song Natsu never heard before.

As all the songs they played in here, really.

It was fast, lively, upbeat tune and the guys snatched the girls to dance at the very beginning. Natsu watched as Lucy kindly refused someone from the other crew - if he was not mistaken, Saggitarius was his name - and ran up to him. She put her violin away and caught his hands.

"Come on!" She called with a big, beautiful smile on her face. She was slightly flushed from the dancing and playing, but it was a healthy blush rather than sign of exhaustion that he often observed when the girls started to dance around board when bored. She pulled him slightly, and he stood up.

"I don't know how to dance!" He shouted, as the music got loud when she pulled him to the dancing people.

"Who cares?!" She shouted back, turning to face him again and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's about fun! It's your day, you should have lots of it! I'll lead!"

With that, she caught his waist delicately and pulled him ever so slightly to the side, making him move the way she wanted even if her moves were delicate.

He got hold of it quickly.

Looking him in the eyes and smiling, she began to sing in the same moment the others did.

_Her breath began to speak_

_As she stood right in front of me_

_The colour of her eyes_

_Were the colour of insanity_

_Crushed beneath her wave_

_Like a ship, I could not reach her shore_

_We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

He grinned at her when she gasped for air, as she was still dancing and singing and really, he wondered where she got her breath from. Boldly he moved his hands to her waist, feeling he knew what to do now. She smiled widely, putting her hands on his chest, and floated around in his lead.

_Pressed against her face_

_I could feel her insecurity_

_Her mother'd been a drunk_

_And her father was obscurity_

_But nothin' ever came_

_From a life that was a simple one_

_So pull yourself together girl_

_And have a little fun_

_Well she took me by the hand_

_I could see she was a fiery one_

_Her legs ran all the way_

_Up to heaven and past Avalon_

_Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store_

_She said come with me now_

_On the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_The apple now is sweet_

_Oh much sweeter than it ought to be_

_Another little bite_

_I don't think there is much hope for me_

_The sweat beneath her brow_

_Travels all the way_

_An' headin' south_

_This bleedin' heart's cryin'_

_Cause there's no way out_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

She laughed loudly with happiness as he too sang the chorus for the last time. Natsu beamed at her, and she smiled tenderly, before kissing his cheek.

"Happy first pirate birthday, Natsu" she said to his ear, as everyone around still laughed and clasped and were really loud.

"Thanks."

Her grin matched his as she pulled away from him, and began clasping as well.

He did, too. It was great.

"Miss, I wanna dance with you next!" They heard a childish voice. Lucy looked at Sting, and grinned.

"Sure thing, my brave pirate!" She said.

The girls began to play again as she caught his hands. Natsu was pulled to Lisanna, who earlier danced with her brother.

"Dance with me, one-year pirate?" She grinned.

He grinned back, and they began to dance around the fire, as the rest of the people did.

He never had such a good time before, as they danced and laughed and had fun.

He noticed Phantom Lord pirates that joined were a bit confused. Levy pulled Gajeel to dance, and she seemed really happy at the outcome, as he actually smiled. He seemed to know the song too, as he sang it for her, making her laugh.

He didn't notice the song has ended, and the other started, before Erza didn't catch him in her steel grip and began to lead. Tender smile on her face somehow didn't match her, as she wished him well because of his one year anniversary on board.

She complimented him on his abilities, too, and he grinned at her, thanking her.

With the corner of his eye he saw Gray was dancing with Juvia, not very pleased. Lucy spun around the other kid that she claimed helped her today, though he still didn't know what did she need help with to begin with. His name was Rogue if he remembered correctly.

Mirajane stopped playing after this song. They all clasped before sitting back down, to drink some water or ale mostly.

Dancing was exhausting, Natsu realized, gulping down from the mug of water someone handed him in the crowd.

Lucy vanished from his sight for a moment, but came back soon.

"LOOK WHO WAS HIDING IN THE ALLEY!" she yelled happily, getting her crew's attention. He noticed she pulled a pretty girl and a tall, blonde man, bigger than Gajeel, a bit smaller than Elfman or Taurus behind her. "THUNDIES GOT SHY, SO CUTE!"

Everyone laughed as another two men joined them in the circle. Lucy avoided big guy's hand as he wanted to hit her and ran to Natsu, grinning.

"Laxus! Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow!"

There were shouts, and they were soon surrounded by Fairy's crew - most of it, at least.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked as she sat beside him, a mug full of water in her hand as well.

"The big guy is Laxus. He's Makarov's grandson" she explained, a bit breathless. She still was in so much better shape than he was. "The rest are his followers. Kind of. They adore him. Evergreen is the girl, she can be really mean when she wants to, better not to get on her bad side" Lucy pointed to another pretty lady with a weirdly cut, light brown hair. "Bixlow is the one with blue hair and tatoos. He's the group clown, he's usually fun. But he's great with his dirk, and can use dirty tricks. Do not fight him seriously, ever. He can kill you accidentally while training, not to mention real fight. Green haired one is Freed. He's kinda obsessed with Laxus. He's quiet, but you can get along with him. He's a great fighter, on par with Mirajane, even."

Natsu choked on his water at that.

"Mirajane, a fighter? Where?"

"You've never seen her fight?" Lucy blinked. "Even before she joined the crew, she was considered a great fighter. But there was a time Lisanna got really sick about two years ago. Mira stopped hitting everything and everyone and became more civil. Lisanna fortunately went back to health."

Natsu didn't realize it was half truth. Lucy wouldn't tell him that Mira changed because she hurt Lisanna by accident, after all.

"Strausses and Thundies are kind of a thing" she added, teasing smile on her face. "Lisanna thought I wouldn't notice she liked Bixlow, how foolish of her."

Natsu blinked. He didn't think Lisanna acted different…

Before she giggled like a little girl and played with her hair as the blue haired guy talked to her with a grin.

"What the hell is that" Natsu asked disbelievingly, staring at it. It was so... unnatural.

"Mira and Laxus are more obvious" she shrugged, and took a gulp of her water.

Mira sat in blonde's man lap as he kissed her senseless. Lucy giggled at Natsu's disgusted face.

"Get used to it, they'll be back on board with you" she said to Natsu, nudging him delicately with her elbow, grinning.

"Back on board?" He asked, his attention with her again.

"They've been heavily wounded before. They needed to stay on land to heal" she explained. "There always is someone like that. Some stay because of wounds, some stay because of exhaustion. The crew always comes back here, so it's like that."

"What do you stay here for?" He asked.

She didn't answer with anything but a sad smile.

He wanted to press her a bit, but she ducked for her violin and began playing again, ending their conversation.

Soon most of the pirates was dancing around the fire like before, singing, yelling, and acting happy and careless overall. Natsu and Lucy sat there, though, as she played, and his eyes never left her.

She was beautiful in the dim light of the fire, with her eyes closed and a little smile on her lips. She worked like a magnet, he realized. Everyone around were pulled to her, and enchanted by her self. She lured them and made them adore her like a mermaid. He seen it with Gray and Loke, but not only them. The kids at the orphanage all loved her, the other crew was at her feet, Captain didn't get mad when she announced she'll be Queen's captain herself and called him by his name even though no one else in town ever did.

And even if she acted like a pirate, she seemed more dignified, more… ladylike, he'd even say, despite being so blunt.

Then she grinned at him, releasing him from his thoughts and he grinned back.

He will learn about her one day, he promised himself. Not today, not yet. But someday the girl that captivated everyone on this deck would stop being a mystery to him.

* * *

_I count on you guys! Pet me, pet me! I don't have the next chap and I need extra cheering on to write it between the exams. _

_Have I mentioned how love you all very much? Your reviews make my days._


End file.
